


red blood and blue leaves (voltron)

by GreenTomato13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beating, Character Death, Lots Of Sad, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Other, Panic, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, sad. death. and al that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: sadness...keith gets captured and lance goes after him.





	red blood and blue leaves (voltron)

The forests enchanted mist made me sleepy with the cool blue tone it cast upon my sodden sunkissed skin. I tried to ignore how the trees swam in the wind dreamily beckoning me to rest my head down under there dark branches hoping to calm my pounding hearts reckless breaths, however, I couldn't ignore the willow like giants weeping as I raced past them. I ducked under floating fish not taking time to inquire why they were airborne. I couldn't stop… not yet.

A quick glance to the ground of this prepossessing planet I trampled on gave away my true quest in this fairytale forest. My footsteps followed a pattern of broken twigs and uncovered ground that was embellished with splotches of scarlet. That's why I couldn't stop. Every second stole silent hopes of life and I wasn't prepared to lose much more.

It had been a good hour or so since leaving the base. They had tried to stop me, saying we should make a plan. Adrenaline had taken over. A chemical soup of emotions possessing my body until all rational thought was gone. Pidge had been crying after I held back by more judicious minds. I didn't care, I had to find him!

My legs were burning, my face blistering against the frozen wind. Adrenaline was dwindling in my body but then a noise. Nothing more than a dark blur in the distance and a squeak of sound. Practically nothing but it was enough. Legs pounding through fire faster than before. my heart a racing cheetah. I could see him, struggling being dragged across tooth like stones and razor-sharp twigs like a piece of meat. I took out my gun as a shark-like creature floated in front of me. I could hear Keith shouting clearly now… why haven't they shut him up? I paused masked behind a tree listening carefully…

“Izzy…Marot! Basil! Anyone I'm trapped! ”

What? Who the hell was he talking about? I listened again… he repeated the same words exactly. It struck me when I listened a 3rd time the message fell into place. ‘IM BAIT’. If he was the bait that meant they were watching me. I had to stay calm. I had to think. No instinct response…control. I'd never been good at restraint and the cerulean planets test almost tricked me when Keith's rhythmic shouts suddenly were cut short with a loud yelp of pain. It took all my strength not to look. I heard thuds provoking groans and laughs. My teeth started to split my bottom lip the pain was the only thing stopping me from taking action. If he was bait they wanted me to react, so I couldn't. They had to think I'd stayed at the base until I knew what they wanted.

“I thought you heard someone” it wasn't Keith's voice but I stole a sigh of relief it wasn't another painful noise, “this is the 12th time we've stopped!”

“I swear I heard someone this time. They have to be coming for him now!” with the words I heard a painful chuckle.

“They're not coming.” Keith chuckled with a rough cough.

“Do you think they're that smart? They'll come eventually”

“No…” he laughed again, “they don't care… you should of took...some...someone else”I could help it I peered around the silver bark. A sticky waterfall of blood drizzled down his check from a sad smile. I was frozen… he was just playing them… he was smart like that... right? “You guys are certits. You can tell if someone is telling the truth.”

“So too speak…”

“Go ahead check me!” the two aliens shared a look. The taller darker one bent down pulling Keith blindfold onto his forehead. His eyes seemed to be a sore shade of ruby but he didn't dare squint as he looked his captor in the eye. “They don't care about me. They are not coming. They probably left…” he was crying. This wasn't a plan, Keith never cried. He had almost lost his leg, shaking in pain, he hadn't let a single tear form. I couldn't look away. I felt like an intruder on a private conversation knowing I wasn't meant to hear this but also a guilty culprit watching a victim testify. I didn't want to listen but I didn't want to stop. A blend of undesirable emotions and thoughts consumed by indescribable power… telling myself it was just a plan…telling myself not to be brash…Telling myself to look away…

“You can tell I'm not lying”

the look the non-humans shared, an expression that made my heart stop. 

I wasn't thinking.

Two shots and two dead. They hadn't expected me. My move was rash and unpredictable. I didn't even see it coming. Their sliver blood glinted in the light. We were never meant to kill without orders. I'd murdered them without an even blinking.

“What… how long…” the panic in Keith's voice didn't come near to the pure regret running in my bloodstream.

 

“I… I just killed them...they hadn't done anything…” I dropped my gun. Knees finally giving way. Sea salt tears forming. “I just… I was… I don't know angry… I wanted them to say you were lying… I wanted someone else to blame... I…” I knew I was really to blame but my sobs cut off my communication. I body was shaking and my fingers clawed into the ground. It was my fault… and I had just killed two innocent people out of regret. I was useless… I failed at keeping the one rule that we'd die for. Id failed again…

I failed at listening and staying at the base.

I failed to listen to Keith's code and creating a plan.

I failed at making sure all my friends felt loved.

I failed at controlling my emotions.

I failed at having basic human morals.

I failed to remember he was bait.

I succeeded to be shot twice.

At least I was good at something.

They left a note tied to my former barricade of a tree. My body pulsed with paint like blood leaving my chest. Keith screamed. Any of his former composure destroyed. I wanted to tell him how much I cared… I couldn't I just gagged on metallic poison. He was dragged away, his voice echoing but illegible.

I could feel the soft fairy like mist of the forest cool on my burning my sunkissed shaking skin. The trees hypnotising me as they swam in the wind beckoning me to sleep under there dark branches… It calmed me. A small shape of silverfish swam above me. The cool tones of turquoise and aquamarine intoxicating my mind.

I could feel the soft fairy dust mist cool my burning my shaking skin. The Prussian blue shadows sung lullabies as the leaves made them dance softly beckoning me to slumber. I was calm, I did not cling to the life I had failed at but embraced the darkness that began to cloud my vision. A small shoal of fish gilded above me. There sterling silver scales reflecting cool tones of turquoise and aquamarine that intoxicated my mind as they darken and blurred.

Someone shouted… sounded like Pidge…

She was too late…

I didn't mind.

It was such a beautiful place to die.


End file.
